First
by dragonriderhp
Summary: Lily becomes jealous of James girlfriend and is not sure how she feels about it. She knows she feels something, and when she realizes what it is, she does something about it. Song fic to Lindsay Lohans First.


**Title:** First

**Author:** dragonriderhp

**Summary:** Lily becomes jealous of James' girlfriend but doesn't know why, until she realizes what her feelings really are. Song fic to Lindsay Lohan's 'First'.

**A/N:** Okay, this is just an idea I got and wanted to make into a story. I kind of like it, but please R & R and tell me what you think. It's also my first song fic so it'd be great if you could give me some pointers! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize, so please don't sue me! Just kidding, I hope you wouldn't anyway. Or would you?

* * *

_First_

_Is that someone he used to date?_

_Why's she hanging around him? What's her story?_

Lily Evans leaned against Jade Lawrence's knee and sighed. Lily scanned the grass sprawled in front of her in search for a messy black-haired head. Jade ran a hand through Lily's silky red curls and began to French Braid them as Lily watched the shore of the lake; the sky was a bright blue and it was a Saturday, so there was no school, but Lily was miserable.

She had finally worked up the confidence to ask out James Potter when he got back together with his on-again/off-again girlfriend, Harley-Nycole Miller. She felt so stupid for never saying 'yes' to James when he asked her out all the time. Every day since the first train ride to Hogwarts up until the last day of 6th year he had asked her to go out with him. And every time, Lily had said no.

Jade was her best friend; she knew everything about Lily and knew what was going on. James, the tall, well-built, tan, black-haired god, had been the object of Lily's affection since the summer. Lily, Jade, and James had spent the summer break at the same beach house in Italy. They'd stayed there with their other best friends, Sirius, Remus, and Vin.

James, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin made up the Marauders, the school troublemakers/hotties. And Lily, Jade, and Avinia Leon had been best friends since 1st year when they were sorted into the same house, Gryffindor. Jade had shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes, and she was fair skinned and tall. Vin had long and luscious blond hair and pretty brown eyes. She was tan and the shortest. Lily was right in the middle with light, dark-red hair, pea-green eyes, medium skin, and was the middle height.

Lily sat up straighter when she spotted a black haired boy sitting on the grass next to a brown haired girl.

"James," she whispered breathlessly. Jade pulled her hair up into a messy bun and asked, "Pardon?"

"I see him. He's with Harley," Lily replied with half-lust and half-disgust. Jade giggled and watched Lily glare at the awful girl laughing and shaking her hair around sitting next to James. Lily bit her lip and cried out, "It's not fair! He always liked me and then when I finally like him back he starts going out with that pompous prat! And when I think I'm finally going to get him she has to come back with some lame excuse and take him away."

_Doesn't she know that it's too late?  
That the party is over and that guys for me._

"Don't worry, Lils. We'll think of something. Plus, the Halloween Ball's coming up!" Jade said to her anxious friend.

"So? Your point is?" Lily turned around and looked at Jade.

"You could dress up like a sexy bunny and go flirt with James! He'll like that and come back to you for sure!" Jade said with a snicker.

Lily glared at her and turned back to the lake. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared out over the blacky blue water. Some 5th year boys were swimming and splashing a bunch of girls in bikinis on the shore. Lily had a brief image of James doing that to her when Harley popped up in her mind.

When Lily was up in her dorm after dinner the night James and Harley got back together, Harley had approached her. They were the only ones in the dorm when Harley said, "Look, mudblood. You are never going to have James. So don't even try. He's mine!" Harley had glared at her before clamping shut her curtains. After that Lily had shut herself in her four-poster canopy and cried herself to sleep. Vin and Jade didn't know what was wrong and were attempting to get Lily to tell them by bringing sweets to lure her out with, but Lily stayed in there until morning.

Lily shook the image of Harley away and turned to Jade. "What should I do? I can't stand seeing them together. I need to say something before it's to late," Lily said helplessly.

_Why don't you tell her what's been going on  
'cause she seems to be dreaming instead of just leaving!  
If you don't have the heart to fill her in  
then just step aside and let me lay it on the line_

"Talk to him. Tonight," Jade replied simply. Lily groaned and then slung her bag around her shoulder, standing up.

"Come on, let's find Vin," Lily told Jade. She stuck out her arm and helped pull Jade up off the bench. Before leaving, she looked one last time at James.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him looking back at her. He smiled and she waved faintly. It wasn't an ordinary smile; it was more like an _I-miss-you_ smile or a _You-make-me-happy_ smile. Lily sighed and caught up to Jade.

Lily quickly averted her eyes from the portrait hole as James and Harley walked through it. She slumped down into the chair, nervously avoiding James eyes. They needed to talk about Prefect duties, and she couldn't stand being by him.

"I'll catch you later, okay?" Lily heard, to her dismay, James tell Harley.

"Why? Where are you going?" said Harley. Lily could just imagine her; she'd be throwing herself on James and trying to look appealing.

"I have to talk about – err, Prefect stuff," James said nervously. Lily knew he wouldn't mention Lily's name around Harley, otherwise she would flip out.

"Fine. Come to my room tonight, 'kay?" Harley said, pouting.

"Err, I can't. See you in the morning. Bye," James said, and Lily heard footsteps come her way.

"Hey Lily," a soft voice said next to her.

Lily turned and saw James standing next to her chair, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. The sight of him filled her with a sudden confidence, and she knew what she needed to do.

_Cuz your mine  
And tonight you don't revolve around her  
Your mine  
And this time I'm gonna scream a little louder _

"Hey!" Lily said, standing up and looking over her shoulder. She saw Harley standing next to Miranda, glaring at Lily. "Prefect duties?"

James nodded. Lily smiled at him and put her hand lightly on his arm. She saw him blush slightly, and she led him towards the portrait hole. "We need to patrol, right?"

James merely nodded; looking slightly surprised that after almost 6 years of yelling at him she was talking to him civilly and actually touching him. Lily grinned to herself; she had him just where she wanted him. She gripped his arm slightly tighter and walked through the hole.

James was walking slightly slow, perhaps from fatigue, but Lily grabbed his hand and tugged him along. "Come on!" she said, smiling.

James looked up as if shaken from a daze and nodded.

Lily glanced at the clock in the hallway. _8:04_ it read. _Okay, 1 hour and 56 minutes to make James love me again._

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you_

They walked around the halls in silence, until James let out a quiet, "Oh!"

Lily felt something move and looked down; she realized that until just then they had been holding hands. Lily looked up at James and saw him looking around the walls intently. She shifted slightly and crossed her arms.

After the fifth time Lily shivered James turned to her.

"Are you cold? You can have my jacket if you want," James said.

Lily hesitated. Yes, her short sleeves and jeans were too cold, but the black spandex athletic jacket showed James' muscles nicely and she liked the image. _Accept it or you'll look rude!_ Lily mentally scolded herself.

"Are you sure?" she asked through chattering teeth; the temperature in the halls seemed to have dropped.

James laughed as she once again shivered whichsent some of her hair in her face.

"Yeah," he replied, brushing her hair out of her face. Lily noticed how remarkably close he was, and when he touched her face she felt her heart beat faster.

_Cuz when I see you something inside me burns  
And then I realise I wanna come first  
I wanna come first_

Lily looked up into his hazel eyes and did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

She kissed him.

Lily tilted her head up and pressed her lips lightly against his. She pulled away and saw James looking at her. She just watched him, waiting for him to do something.

James looked as if – as if he had been waiting for this for a long, long time. Lily watched him look at her before her vision was obscured by something – messy black hair.

James leaned down and kissed Lily, deeper then the last one. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her gently towards him. Lily lifted her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned against him, pushing him against the wall.

She didn't know how long they remained in that position, but all she knew is she had never been happier. Lily felt his tongue on her lips, wishing to enter. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, pulling herself to him.

James pulled away and stared at her, his eyes glittering. Lily sighed and smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. He pushed her off him lightly and looked at her face again, staring at her hair, her eyes, her lips, her nose, soaking in all of her features.

_You look at me and I just die  
Its like heaven arriving in my mind_

Lily laughed lightly. "What are you doing?" she asked.

James grinned. "Seeing if you look any different now that you know you love me. Also if you look different then from when you're yelling at me. Which you do, for that one at least. I think you look hotter angry, though."

Lily smiled and slung her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Though you still look just as beautiful as before, so I think you've always loved me. I know I have," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Lily's heart began to race again, and she faced James again.

"Shut up and kiss me, Potter!"

James eagerly pushed his lips against hers, pulling Lily close but not pressing too hard. Lily kissed him back until she remembered they were supposed to be doing rounds.

"Uh, James?" she said, pulling away. "We only have a half an hour left for rounds."

"Who said it was for rounds?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Lily laughed and kissed him again.

_Thisfinally feels right. Not yelling, not screaming, not annoyed - just love._

Lily and James walked into the common room with his arm around her waist. They had both forgotten that it was a Saturday night, and that the rest of the older students were likely to still be awake.

"Finally!" Lily heard Jade yell from the fireplace.

"You BITCH!" a furious voice shrieked. The cheers that had erupted when they walked in stopped abruptly.

Harley stormed up to Lily and smacked her, hard, across the face. Lily cried out in surprise and was thrown backwards out of James arms at the force.

She looked up to see Harley advancing on James with her wand out. Jade and Vin were hurrying up to Harley, followed closely by Sirius and Remus. James backed up into the back of the couch. Jade, Sirius, and Remus grabbed Harley and pulled her back as she screamed obscene things at James and Lily.

Vin jogged over to where Lily lay on the ground. "Wow, are you ok?"

Lily nodded meekly, propping herself up with her elbow. Once Harley was at a far enough distance, James hurried over to Lily.

"You alright?" he said, his voice full of concern. Lily nodded again, and James helped her up.

"This is all my fault, I should have remembered. Or I should have at least broken up with her first – " James was cut off by Lily.

"It's not your fault!" she said.

"Yeah, well. Let's go upstairs, come on," James said, taking Lily by the arm and leading them up the stairs. He paused, though, when he passed Harley being held back still.

"By the way," he said, turning to her. "We're over."

The people in the common room 'oh'ed as Harley's face contorted into a furious position.

"Do you think I care? I never liked you James – that's why I always broke it off! But when I saw you going back to that Mudblood, I pretended I wanted to be with you still. I only pretended because you were hot, but I was with Bryan the whole time!" she exclaimed.

Jade's mouth dropped and Sirius looked as if he were about to murder Harley. Though compared to what James looked like, Sirius just looked as if he wanted to pet her.

James was glaring at Harley with his hands balled up into fists. Harley was staring triumphantly at them, when suddenly Lily pushed James out of the way and walked up to Harley. She punched her right in the nose, hearing the satisfying sound of bones breaking.

As Harley doubled over, Lily spat, "That's for the mudblood comment."

She walked up the stairs with her head held high as the crowd that had gathered around the two cheered. James looked at Lily in awe, but followed her along with a laughing Vin.

News of what had happened in the common room spread quickly around the school. As Lily and James walked down the hallway together, they received many dirty looks from guys, and several badly-placed jinxes at Lily.

_And I cant believe all this jealousy  
I used to be a girl who could let a guy breathe  
But your mine  
And tonight you revolve around me  
Your mine  
And this time I'm gonna get a little louder_

Later that night, Lily, Jade, Sirius, Remus, and James sat together in the library.

"Ugh, this stupid Transfiguration homework!" Sirius cried, pulling at his hair.

Lily, James, and Remus, who had just finished, stood up and began packing up their stuff.

"I don't get it either!" Jade whined. "Lily, heelllp me!"

Lily leaned over and was about to explain something when she was interrupted by a girl's voice very unlike either of theirs.

"Hey James, what's up?" Lily looked up to see a 5th year Gryffindor by the name of Milly Crawford staring at her boyfriend.

"Uhh, the ceiling?" James said uncertainly.

Milly let out a high pitched giggle. "No silly, I meant how are you?"

James opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"So, how about you, me, and Hogsmeade this weekend? You know, we could become a couple, go together, have a little fun, if you know what – "

"Stop right there, Crawford. He has a girlfriend, if you haven't heard," Lily said, glaring at Milly.

She let out another high pitched giggle. "Uh, yah, but rumor was it was _you_ and I know that would never happen!"

Lily glared at her. "Oh yeah?"

Lily turned to James, grabbed his tie, and pulled him across the table to her waiting lips. She kissed him for about 10 seconds, giving it time to sink in, before pulling away and looking triumphantly at Milly.

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cuz when I see you something inside me burns  
And then I realize I wanna come first  
I wanna come first  
__I wanna come first_

Milly glared at Lily, looked at James tousled hair and happy face and rolled her eyes, but stalked away.

"_Damn_ Lily, you're territorial!" Sirius said, looking at her in surprise. Lily blushed pink and hastily put the rest of the stuff in her bag. Remus laughed and said, "Come on guys, let's get dinner!"

They all agreed and walked out of the library to the Great Hall. They sat down next to Vin; Lily, James, and Remus were on one side and Sirius, Jade, and Vin on the other. James smiled and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, leaving it there for the whole meal.

Lily and James went for a walk later that night. They walked across the grounds to the black lake. The moon's reflection shone brightly in the middle and the edge of the forest bordered one side. They sat down next to a lone willow and put their feet in the water, which was surprisingly warm.

James pulled Lily against him, his arm around her waist again. She leaned her head on his shoulder and gazed up at him. The moonlight made his eyes stand out more. He looked down into her emerald eyes and tilted his head down, bringing their lips together.

Lily felt the warm feeling that she always got when she kissed him spread down to her toes and her heart felt light.

She pulled away gently. "James you are the sweetest, most romantic person I've every met."

James grinned at her. "Lily, I love you."

Lily gasped slightly and looked up at him, sitting up against the tree trunk. "I – I love you too!"

She moved her legs and sat on top of James and pushed him against the tree trunk. James wrapped his arms around Lily, bringing her closer. She was sitting slightly higher then him and looked down at him, their faces alarmingly close.

"I always will," James said softly.

Lily closed the gap between their lips and wrapped her arms around James' neck. All she felt right now was happiness.

_Dont wanna be like every girl who's tried to get you  
I wanna be the one who's never sorry  
that she met you  
I wanna come first_

_I wanna come first  
Hey!_

_Dont wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cuz when I see you something inside me burns  
And then I realise I wanna come first  
I wanna come first

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you liked that song fic. If you do, there will be more song fics to come. I'm not sure how well I write them. This was a little short, but it's because it was a tad bit hard to fit the song and the story together. But I hope you enjoyed reading First and I hope you enjoy the (hopefully) more to come! Now…_

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
